Unleashed
by Hana-raiderz
Summary: A certain blossom has been preserving a secret, I wonder who could it be and what does it mean....
1. Chapter 1

HIYA GUYS... I hope ya guys enjoy dis!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Unleashed1

Sakura has been preserving something no one knows...

It was a rainy day... just casual rain... everyone was inside their houses... sleeping cozily as darkness filled the air. Pink hair came into view. The pink haired girl wore a black skirt that showed a little public decency and her shirt was tightened onto her skin. She wore black sandals that matched her black attire. She held onto black umbrella with frills in top, her face was angelic like that angels have carved out, her lips were shaped into a small frown and her eyes showed intensity , her green emeraldorbs that still shined in the rain show moderation unimagined by her.. Konoha's little blossom, a delicate one. She walked through the streets of Konoha at 10 pm sharp… She walked on and on... each time checking her watch. As she walked some people in the gates were Dead asleep.

In 3 hours she walked on Sand and Instead of the usual Hours of tiring Walk... she arrived in a mere 3 hours to the hidden village of sand.

She walked and walked until she reached the hidden village of sound just north of the hidden village of sand... She walked straight to an abandoned house full of memories... painful memories of her past… She had two more hours 'till the villagers in Konoha woke up.

She came across the seal. The seal was a circle with diverse lingo it seemed like no one could read such a intricate vernacular lettering never before have you seen it. It was so multifarious. The seal that was meant for eternity… For Eternity … For perpetuity and then... it suddenly broke the cracks in the stone tablet shot out bloody rays onto the girl. The power that laid... laid. Dormant all those years... has unleashed.

She spoke a miscellaneous lettering that seemed to be memorized by heart and it flowed like water. vc

Her black skirt went in different directions almost wanting to run away… The bloody rays latched onto her like vines. The rays were pulling her up as she closed her eyes smiling… Her cute smile on her features... She put up her arms and put the umbrella to the tip of her fragile fingers… The black umbrella was high as she put her head up high to show her dignity in the red rays.

And like a snake the red rays went away from her and slowly crawled from her toes and wrapped itself around her.

And in a split second it was... in … her…

The umbrella dropped eerily in the soft earth of the lonely house… She walked up and grabbed her umbrella…

As she went out of the door… She saw a man He had long black hair and exceedingly pale skin. He also had yellow eyes, with cat-?like slitted pupils that stared at her kindly.

She slowly walked pass him bidding him adieu…

"Bye Orochimaru.." She said in a sweet voice that matched no other. And with that she left.cv

"Orochimaru-sama do you want me to retrieve her?" a silver haired man asked.

"No leave her alone Kabuto… you might bite more than what you chew.. Because the power has been…" Orochimaru hesitated as he saw the pink haired girl vanish. " _She_ has Been Finally.. unleashed.."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**SOOooOOoOOoOoOOOOOOO how didja like it?**


	2. UNleashed 2

Unleashed2

TT hehe ... sooooo... yes... im UNIQUE.. hehe... good way to say that im weird...

* * *

Unleashed…

She walked back from her tiring journey still holding her black umbrella that she held onto. It was 3 am sharp… The villagers would wake up soon and she would have to run… She walked onto another empty house in Konoha…

Her home was cozy… and with no one to greet her a happy morning… She abruptly threw her black umbrella and ran up to her room. Gradually opening her closet as she clutched a pair of black gloves.. it had two wings in each of them that were white that spreaded out onto each of the gloves. She happily felt the firmness of the gloves as she felt the texture.. She could finally hold _her_ gloves.. That her deceased elder had given to her when she was being rid of her powers… _she_ controlled… and were supposed to be locked up for eternity.. but she altered the course mixing it up…

She didn't try to even use her powers when they were gone.. She knew what to do to break the seal that contained HER powers… She knew how that seal worked.. She was smart for a reason… She just had to be patient… and it paid of in 7 years.. She was now 13 and learning fast… The Godaime of their village thought she still couldn't use her powers eh… The pink haired girl still needed to get the godaime's intelligence so she can master the art of healing…

She already knew

Ninjitsu

Taijutsu

Genjutsu

Kinjutsu... That jitsu... she loathed it... and it cursed her dearly

And she needed to heal herself,…. just to be sure..

She was nearly done with her training… just a few more days… She needed to learn one last potion… The potion was called the truth potion… She wanted to exhibit any lie that might be submitted to her… Oh how she loved this… That godaime's grandfather.. What he did to her… revenge was Always sweet to …. Sakura.

* * *

BREACH!!!

---sir sir

-----what

-------there has been a breach

--------- you want a vaca. tot he BEACH!!!

-----------NO THERES BREACH

-------------YOU WANT BRIEFS!!!

----------------someone barged in

-------------------then WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!

---------------------TELLING YOU THERS BEEN A BREACH

-------------------------IM A LEACH!!!

----------------------------i GIVE UP

------------------------------YOUR FIRED

--------------------------------im what???

------------------------------------FIRED

--------------------------------------HIRED???

-------------------------------------------sigh i can't understand them sometimes


End file.
